Birthday Cake
by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: (Co-written by ARiuM) Happy birthday, Bakagami.


AN: Woo, this is just in time, only like 40 minutes before midnight! Happy birthday Kagami! This was co-written by my awesome friend and fellow writer, ARiuM! Thanks so much to her, cowriting with her was really fun and I think we managed to bust out something decent! She did almost all of the dialogue and thought up the plot, whereas I wrote the other not dialoguey stuff and like one or two lines of dialogue. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Kagami pulled the blankets already surrounding him a bit tighter. It was August, so the apartment was actually a bit warm, and yet he couldn't help but feel cold. No, it wasn't from some sort of illness, instead, this chill came from the absence of his source of warmth. Aomine's light had found it's way into his heart, and now that it was gone, he felt lost.

He scoffed aloud, scolding himself for being overdramatic. It wasn't anyone's fault. In the summer, the number of wildfires often go up, so he'd been forced to take extra shifts lately. Unfortunately for them, the number of petty crimes also seemed to go up in the summer, and the workload was simultaneously raised for Aomine. Their schedules had become insane, returning home for quick two hour naps and a small meal before heading right back, usually not at the same time as each other.

Now, they hadn't even spoken in about four days, and Kagami couldn't help but wonder if maybe Aomine had forgotten about his birthday all together. He scolded himself, thinking he was being a melodramatic idiot, but this self-hate did nothing to slow the stinging flow of tears that had begun to calmly drift down his face.

He had shifted his head to his hands in a futile attempt to wipe his face, and so he didn't notice when the door flew open.

"Oi, Bakagami, sorry I'm late, had to work another night shift, but I managed to get this in time for you- Hey! Are you crying?!" Kagami's blurry eyes widened, for there stood Aomine in all of his sweaty, uniformed glory.

"Eh?! Ahomine? Of- Of course not!" He wiped so hard at his cheeks that there were almost claw marks visible. "I was just... Uh... Chopping onions?" Anyone with half a brain could tell that was a complete lie, so he decided to push a bit harder.

"...You're sitting in the living room with blankets up to your chin..."

"Shut up, Aho!" Kagami stood his ground.

"Ah, anyways, I managed to snag this!" He held up a simple white box before offering it to Kagami, who's tears had finally managed to slow, maybe out of shock.

"Eh, what's this?" he questioned, oblivious as usual.

"Just open it," the navy haired police officer urged. He tugged his hand roughly through aforementioned navy hair.

"A chocolate cake?" Confusion spread easily across Kagami's face like melted butter on toast, he was completely lost.

"Well, I mean, today's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Oh. Oh!" Finally, it all made sense to him.

They sat in silence for a second before he brushed on a smile that looked the slightest bit fake.

"Thank you... Looks so good, we gotta go have some!" Normal people in a normal relationship didn't eat birthday cake together at 3 A.M., but he didn't care. They were anything but normal.

"Yeah," Aomine agreed, and despite their exhaustion they rushed excitedly to the kitchen.

Kagami didn't talk much as they ate, but Aomine could tell he was happy by the way he gasped every so often and ended up eating half the cake.

"So, what was up with you before?" he questioned gently, but as usual lacking a bit of tact.

"Uh... Maybe I was crying like a tiny bit." He looked down slightly as Aomine raised a single eyebrow, silently telling him to continue.

"I was upset because I thought you forgot about me and that I'd spend my birthday alone. I... I've really missed you these past few days, you know?"

"Bakaaa, it'd take some real dedication to forget someone like you," Aomine drawled, flicking him in the forehead and half expecting to hear a hollow noise.

"Says the person who forgot to bring a jacket in -11 degree weather," the redhead retorted sarcastically.

Aomine sighed, not a dramatic one, but more in frustrated disbelief, as he brushed a crumb off of his beloved idiot's cheek. "Honestly, you think you're worth so little, it's infuriating. I didn't run an extra four miles out of my way for your cake just so you could say you're worthless. You're the most important person in the world to me, you got that?! Someone should hammer that into that little brain of yours."

Kagami's mouth opened wide, a large piece of chocolate cake hanging out.

"Hey, at least say something! Oi! I'm talking to you Kagam- OI! ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry, it's just," he paused for a second, again releasing a chuckle, "I didn't know you could be so sappy."

Aomine was most likely blushing hard, but it was hard to tell with the darkness of his skin tone. "Baka, I'm only like this around you."

The policeman in question couldn't help but find Kagami's sudden intense blush adorable, and a night that was supposed to end in much needed sleep instead ended in some equally intense kissing.


End file.
